


Letting The Sunlight In

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Autistic Character, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Feel-good, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Character, headcanons galore, sensory issues, well they're both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have a lot in common, including crushes on each other. Or, two scenes where Naruto and Hinata discover more about each other and fall a little more in love.





	Letting The Sunlight In

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know I know that mr. fucko would never actually write trans characters but Naruto and Hinata are just SO trans they couldn't be stopped. This is headcanon heavy and super indulgent but that's what fanfiction is for. 
> 
> I don't like the end of Naruto but I Sure Do Love Naruhina. Just like, two powerful kids who are both trans and autistic so they find friendship and then love in one another. It's highkey blessed.

When Naruto stumbles upon Hinata crying in the woods behind the academy he isn’t exactly sure what to do. He halts in his tracks when he sees her completely unsure if this is the kind of thing you should interrupt. 

He doesn’t know that much about her except that she’s on Kurenai’s team. He can’t even remember which number it was. Maybe 8? 

Well, it doesn’t really matter because he needs to do something about her crying. He can’t just let someone cry alone when he could do something about it. He makes his way over to her and she stiffens. 

He pauses at that, still unsure, but continues to come closer anyway. She still has her back to him when he crouches down next to her and offers a big smile. 

“What are you doing here?” She asks after it’s clear he’s not going to leave her side. 

“I can’t exactly let you sit here and cry alone can I?” He tries to see her face, but she turns further away from him and hunches in a little on herself. He doesn’t try again, instead sitting down on the forest floor. 

“What’s wrong?” He tries at which she sniffles.

“It’s stupid.” He can see the tips of her ears turn red at that but he can’t imagine why. Whatever’s making her cry can’t be stupid. 

“I’m sure it’s not!” She doesn’t seem to appreciate his cheery tone since she doesn’t grace him with an answer. 

“Just go.” She says so softly he almost can’t hear it. He tilts his head to one side at that, he’s only trying to help.

“I’m not leaving until I can help you feel better.” He pats the ground to his left side. She doesn’t ask him to leave again. 

“Did someone hurt you? I can beat them up for you! A classic doppelganger dogpile.” She gives a little laugh at that. It’s shaky but so sweet Naruto has to do a double take. He hasn’t heard her laugh before and had no idea it sounded so good. 

He is almost overcome with the urge to make her laugh forever and never stop. He manages to ignore it for now though and focus on his task of cheering her up. 

“I can beat Kiba if you need. I don’t know about Shino though, bugs are pretty hard to fight.” He rubs his chin trying to come up with a battle strategy. 

“Don’t-” Hinata’s voice is the loudest its been which draws his attention back to her. “They’re good friends I just- I told you it’s stupid.” 

“Well, I can’t be stupid if it’s making you cry.” It’s his emphasis on the ‘you’ that causes Hinata to turn a little more his way. 

“What do you mean by that?” She sounds so perplexed it sets him back a little. Still, he grabs her hand with both of his and shakes it. 

“You’re so brave! I mean Sasuke’s pretty cool but you’ve got that Baku thing? That’s like ten times better than his eye thingy, right? Or at least that’s what Kakashi said.” She takes her hand back from his tentatively and Naruto finds himself missing the contact. She’s pulled her hand back up to her face to wipe her eyes. She’s crying again. 

“What did I do?” Naruto moans in defeat, earning another giggle from her. That just confuses him more, isn’t complimenting someone supposed to make them feel better?

“You’re just being so nice. It’s- I like it.” Her ears somehow turn a deeper shade as she returns her hand to her side. 

“Now will you tell me what’s wrong?” He almost begs, “I’m starting to get really confused.” 

“Alright, as long as you promise not to laugh.” She ducks her head but he nods. It takes him a moment to realize that she probably can’t see him do that before she responds.

“If you say so.” 

“How did you-” He can’t even get the full question out before she responds. 

“My eyes, they let me see in a full 360.” He hums slightly as he waits for her to explain her problem. 

“It’s just that Lord Third won’t let me have the records changed.” She sniffles but keeps going after a moment to compose herself again. “He says that we need to be accurate but they’re not!” Naruto sits there, still not completely processing what she said. 

“Why wouldn’t he then?” That only serves to make her more exasperated, to the point where she’s almost shouting. 

“He He He-” Her voice drops to a whisper after that and she clasps her hands over her chest. 

“He won’t let me change it to say I’m a girl.” oh. Oh. OH.

“Wow!!” Naruto can’t keep the sound in, causing Hinata to be surprised out of her sadness again. 

“You asked him? That’s so brave! Still, not letting you change that is a stupid thing to do.” She isn’t sure what to say to that, so she just lets him keep talking. “Iruka sensei had it changed for me for my tenth birthday. We should ask him to help you.” 

Hinata’s face contorts slightly and Naruto’s half worried she might cry again but she smiles instead. 

“Would he really help me with that?” She’s so excited she turns all the way around to look at him. Her eyes are glistening slightly as her face is marked with tear tracks, she’s all red and puffy but she’s smiling. 

He’s never seen anyone look so beautiful. His heart does backflips and threatens to jump right out of his throat. 

\---

When Hinata spots most Team Seven standing around the training ground and looking a little worried she bites her lip and looks to her teacher. 

She’s instructing Shino on some basic taijutsu since that’s his weak point. They’re all bad at something different, which really is a problem for Kurenai. Shino couldn’t block to save his life, all of Kiba’s genjitsu are dogs, and Hinata has trouble calling on the slightest ninjitsu. 

Kurenai notices she isn’t exactly paying attention to the instruction so she frowns. She’s a good teacher who follows Hinata’s gaze to the other team on the training ground. 

“Is there a problem?” She doesn’t really have an answer for that. She can’t hear Team 7 from where she stands, but she can see the looks on their faces. Her eyes allow her that at least. Sakura and Sasuke both look concerned, while she can’t exactly figure out what Kakashi is thinking. Naruto’s not with them. 

“I don’t know…” her gaze doesn’t leave Team Seven even as she addresses her teacher. Kurenai doesn’t mind when her students do that since both Hinata and Shino have trouble with eye contact in general. 

“Whatever might be wrong, I’m sure Kakashi can handle it. He’s a very capable sensei.” Hinata sighs and turns her attention back to Shino and the lesson. She knows her sensei is right but she can’t help worrying. 

She only pays partial attention to the lesson as it drags on. She’s decent enough with Taijutsu that she can zone out during it. Just before Hinata began her spar with Shino, she noticed that Kakashi was walking their way. He left Sakura and Sasuke sparing unsupervised on the other end of the training ground. 

“Have you seen Naruto?” He yells across to Kurenai while he’s a little out of reach. She shakes her head no and he sighs. “Could you send somebody to do it? I can’t leave the rest of my team alone.” Kurenai ignores how that is exactly what he’s doing and looks to Hinata.

“I’ll go.” She mutters before her teacher can even ask her. She already has a good handle on what they were going to work on.

“Thank you. Do you know where his apartment is?” She asked as Kakashi waved them off and walked back over to his students. 

“Um, not really?” She blushes and ducks her head as she realizes she had no idea where to find him. 

“He lives right next to Iruka, you know where that is?” Hinata nods and with a smile, sets off. 

“Good luck!” As soon as she exits the training ground she makes her way towards Iruka’s house. She knows where his apartment is since Naruto had dragged her there to ask about getting the records changed. 

As she finds Iruka’s apartment he’s bent over in his garden planting something. He sees her and waves to her. 

“Good Morning Hinata! Shouldn’t you be training?” She walks up to him and with a bright red face stutters out an answer. 

“I’m not skipping or anything I swear! It’s kind of a long story but I’m supposed to find Naruto, but um. I- I don’t know which house is his.” Her words come out rushed yet it doesn’t seem to bother Iruka. He points to the apartment to his left with one gloved hand. 

“He’s the second apartment. No one lives in the first one though so just ring whichever doorbell you want.” 

“Thank you.” Her voice was more steady when she said that. He went back to his work in the garden. Before she left his yard he spoke again which made her stiffen up for a moment. 

“Tell him that I’d like him to come help me in the garden sometime this week.” 

“Of course.” Is her response before leaving Iruka behind fully. She makes her way to the front door and rings the first of the two doorbells she sees. There’s no answer for about thirty seconds, the standard time for waiting, except the porch groaning as she shifts her weight. 

She rings the second doorbell which prompts a groan from inside the house. She perks up in alarm and tries the door, which doesn’t open. She furrows her eyebrows and steps back after a few failed attempts to jiggle it open.

Before panic can seize her she takes a moment look down at her feet and steady herself. That’s when she notices it, a small imprint in the worn welcome mat. She kneels down and lifts it up discovering a key. She stands and carefully inserts it into the lock with a satisfying turn and click. 

She enters quickly and closes the door behind her. It’s dark and empty in the first-floor apartment. She makes her way through the living room and past the bathroom before she finds the kitchen. There at the back is another door that, if her theory proves correct, will lead to the upstairs apartment and Naruto. 

It opens without the need of a key leading Hinata to a cluttered staircase. She closes the door behind her before going forwards. She almost trips over a half-open metal box full of Kunai before she makes it to the door. 

She knocks and gets another groan as an answer. She lets out a small sigh of relief, at least he hasn’t somehow died on her way up. The door doesn’t budge when she tries it. 

“Don’t.” Comes halfheartedly from within the apartment and she can tell it’s Naruto.

“It’s Hinata, I wanted to make sure you’re alright. Can I come in?” She says to the door which earns her the sound of something slamming against the wall. Or maybe the floor. 

“Don’t Don’t Don’t.” He says again, much more agitated this time. She bites her lip at that and clenches her fists. She’s only making things worse but she needs to find out if he’s okay. 

“Do you want me to leave?” She asks and, after a moment, she gets the response she was hoping for.

“No.” It’s slightly less upset than before but still shaky. She settles down outside the door and leans against it. 

“What’s wrong?” It’s a simple question but it takes him a moment to respond. 

“A huge headache. H-happens sometimes. Can't-can't can’t can’t-” He cuts himself off there and Hinata fiddles with the edge of her sweatshirt. 

“Can’t work right.” He responds finally and Hinata understands exactly what’s wrong. She gets like that too sometimes, unable to form her own words because her head just hurts that much. 

“Can I help?” It’s a hesitant question that takes just as long for Naruto to answer. 

“T-thank you.” She stands up at that and pulls the key out of her pocket. She takes his answer as a yes, and with that, she pops open the door. 

“I’m coming in okay?” She says before pushing the door open. She gets a grunt of a reply, but it doesn’t seem to be negative. She steps into Naruto’s apartment which is a mess. The bright morning sun streams through each window causing Hinata to adjust slightly. 

She doesn’t bother shutting the door as she makes her way through piles of dirty clothes and take out trash. This apartment has the same layout as the one below so she goes right to where the bedroom was in the one below. 

She finds a shape that can only be Naruto huddled under the covers of the bed. The room is full of light which probably isn’t doing anything for his headache. 

“Hello.” She greets which results in the shape under the covers shifting slightly. She goes over to the windows and pulls down the shades then angling them to keep most of the light out. She looks around the room, which is more of a mess than the living room. 

“Do you want some water?” The shape under the bed nods, so she exits his room and goes for the kitchen. She searches around for a clean glass, fails to find one, and settles on filling a mug with tap water instead. 

She spots a clock which reminds her that it’s 11:30. She brings the water into Naruto while resolving to make him something to eat. She sets the mug down on his bedside table. He responds by pulling himself up and grabbing at the water before screwing his eyes shut. He takes a few gulps before placing it back down and giving Hinata a smile. 

“Thank you.” His voice sounds better already and she returns the smile, even if he won’t see it. He pulls the covers over himself again, the small amount of light still clearly bothering him. She can’t help but feel bad, this must be a bad one. 

She returns to the kitchen and looks around for something to make. She settles on soup since there isn’t much to work with. While she lets it simmer she begins to root around for a pen and paper.

She finds a half-empty notebook from the academy days and a dull pencil laying under a pile of mail which she goes about sorting through. She does her best not to snoop but it’s a lot of ads. Once the soup is done she portions some of it into two mugs and makes her way into Naruto’s room armed with that and the writing supplies. 

“I made lunch.” She offers which causes him to push the blankets off again. This time he has his eyes squinted but not completely closed. He lights up when he sees her and it’s enough to make her blush darker than the soup.

“It’s soup. You’re out of clean bowls so I just- I figured mugs should work.” She mutters and hands him one. He takes a sip of it and beams before trying to find the words to thank her. They come out slanted and wrong causing him to frown and squeeze his eyes shut again. 

 

“It’s good very very very very.” He gets stuck on repeat again but Hinata has a remedy for that. She places her mug down next to his for water and hands him the notebook and pencil. He knows what to do and begins to scribble right away. 

“Thank you very much!! I really love it!! Sorry I can’t speak today, I couldn’t even get out of bed. Going to training would be bad. Voices hurt a lot right now.” Hinata goes partly pale when she reads it. She’s talked so much! He seems to understand what she’s thinking and writes again. 

“Not you though! I like your voice, it’s deep and just nice.” She blushes harder at that and he does as well. 

“You- you don’t mind how boyish it is?” She asks softly, suddenly feeling super self-conscious. 

“No! I don’t know much about pretty things but your voice is really pretty.” He writes to her and she honestly doesn’t have anything to say but thank you, so she does. 

“Thank you- I really like your voice too, like an action hero. And well, everything about you.” She covers her face with her hands to avoid eye contact with him. She can’t believe she just said that aloud. 

He writes something and holds it out to her. She tries not to look but he pushes it into her stomach playfully. She pulls her hands away and looks down at what he’d written. Her heart skips a few beats inside her chest. 

“I like everything about you too!” He’s drawn a little heart next to the statement that makes the butterflies in Hinata’s stomach go wild. There’s really no question as to what he means but, does he really like her? It’s hard to imagine anyone loving her. 

He grabs her hand and smiles. Her mouth makes an odd unsure line as she cringes, is this really happening it can’t be. 

“Do you mean it? Do- do you like me?” He nods his head so fast and hard he shakes her hand a little. A smile blooms on her face as her uncertainty vanishes and she grips his hand harder. 

When she leans in to kiss him, both their faces are the same shade of bright red. It’s a soft, sweet thing that Hinata’s fairly sure can’t be real. It is because Naruto’s lips taste like her weak tasting soup and it’s better than any fantasy. 

“Thank you.” She says as she pulls away because she really has no idea what else to say. He jots down something. He hands the notebook to her and she sees what he’s written. 

“No, thank you”, the “you” is double underlined and all in caps with four exclamation marks following it. She claps her hands together and rocks back on her feet, brimming over with joy. He’s bouncing a little in place. 

Her heart is doing cartwheels, jumping jacks, and handstands all at once. A whole gymnastics routine. 

It’s perfect. He’s perfect. They’re perfect.


End file.
